Where am I going
by Meleemaster123
Summary: A story I made about Loki and his daughter.WARNING:KIND OF SOPPY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Daddy pick me up" said five-year old Hel reaching her arms up

She looked at her fathers back as he ignored didn't usually do this he was the only person in Asgard that cared for climbed round so she could see him,he had his face in his hands,his shoulders were shaking.

"Daddy whats the matter?"

She climbed onto his could hear the soft sobbing pulled his hands from his tear strewn face.

"Whats the matter?"She asked again

"Nothing darling its nothing to worry about"He told her wiping his face

"Ok"Hel said

She wasn't father didn't cry for no reason.

Loki looked down at his knew his excuse was a rubbish one but it was all he had at the sat Hel down on his lap properly and hugged her one would take her away from he knew they checked the time.

"Look at the time 8:00 you should be in bed young miss!"He said breaking the awkward silence

There was no answer Hel had fallen asleep on his carried hel to her room and tucked her into bed not bothering to change her.

"Goodnight princess"

He kissed her forehead and ran a hand down her face.A hand clutched his.

"Good night daddy"

Then the hand was gone

The next morning Hel woke up in her clothes from dress was creased and her hair was a went to her fathers room,the bed was unmade,empty.

"Daddy?!"Hel called in fear.

She went downstairs and searched the living room the dining had left her. There was a clang in the she went it was her stepmother,Sigyn,making crept quietly out the kitchen into the living room and buried her head in a couch cushion.

"Hel?"Asked a female voice gently.

She didn't to anyone especially not held back a sob she didn't want Sigyn to know she was she already did and she pulled Hel onto her lap.

"He's out...doing something important"

"What?"Hel sniffed wiping her eyes on her sleeve,deciding that she would talk to sigyn just this once..

"Important things"

Sigyn was stepdaughter had decided to talk to though she couldn't say what Loki was felt like the girl knew hoped Loki would be the thought from her mind,she smiled and put the girl on the ground.

"Pancakes hel?"

The girl was disappointed that Hel hadn't talked to her again.

_but at least she did talk to me._Sigyn thought

* * *

**First chapter...Its short as I've just and reviews are wanted(even bad ones preferably not but I'd like to know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hel sat up to the table as Sigyn bought the pancakes round and placed them in front of silence they ate the Hel had finished she made patterns in the sauce left over. She replayed the moment of her father crying over of the small conversation with didn't get,couldn't piece it family was like a puzzle,with different pieces from different puzzles that would all fit together to make one big one.

"You may be excused now Hel if you are finished"

Hel picked up the plates and went into the left the table and went into her got changed and opened the she pulled out a spell book that was placed on her bedside was confused that had never been there was yet it was blew off the dust that covered the front.

"Hel!"Sigyn called.

Hel sighed,and put the book down.

"HEL!"Sigyn yelled

"alright alright I'm coming"She muttered,walking down the stairs.

"Door for you"

Hel looked at Sigyn,her face was she went to the door.

"Hiya!"

She looked was Thor.

"Don't I get a hug then?"He asked

"_No"_Hel said sarcastically "_I'm going to hug a pole!_What do you think?!"

"well come here then"He said coming down on his knees and holding his arms out to her.

She ran,with less enthusiasm than usual,into Thor's arms.

"That's better"He said and hugged her tightly.

Without reason she hugged him just as felt safer.

"Hey what's that for?"He asked surprised

"Nothing"

He let go and gazed into Hels hid emotion like she had been taught.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing

She smiled at him and skipped away.

"Has she been ok lately?"Thor asked Sigyn

"The usual,although sometime she has these funny moments"

"She does?"

"Yes she just stops in the middle of doing something,blocks everyone out"

Thor looked at Sigyn.

"Or she has a screaming fit for about twenty minutes"

"How does that make you feel?"

"Pretty scared"

Thor sighed.

"Does Loki know?"

"Yes"

"What's he like"

"He doesn't say anything just watches,but in his eyes I see fear"

Thor looked knew his brothers emotions inside and out,fear wasn't one of them.

* * *

Hi new chapter sorry its short,I'm really please I'd love to know what you think of this :)


	3. Chapter 3-Happenings

_Look into his eyes you see fear_

_Then as it ends it disappears_

_The child will soon know her fate_

_When Odin banishes her to the gate_

_The time will come_

_When he will pay_

_For the young child's fate_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I have no Idea where this is going but oh well ****_Just go with the flow_**** I guess**

* * *

Chapter Four

She watched as Thor left through her bedroom made sure her door was shut and then picked up the heavy book and dumped it on the bed opened it and read the writing inside.

_Property of Loki Laufeyson_

_Thor keep your grubby hands off or so help me I will…_

The writing was too faded to was disappointed,her father always made funny threats that he never she flipped the page and onto the first magic was limited,but this one seemed tried it and green mist appeared,floating from her slim fingers and onto the only thing was she didn't know how to stop it and it was filling up her time she tried to move,the mist would force her started to panic as the mist wrapped around her neck,suffocating her with a great force.

"Help!"she screamed as she heard the front door open and close.

"Hel?What are you doing up there?"Loki said sternly

"Daddy!"She screamed,ignoring the question,"HELP!"

The mist wrapped around her lips,continuing its head felt like it was going to explode.

Then the door opened and her father was stood there,hair messy from running.

"KAILIMARI!" He shouted and the mist disappeared.

Hel dropped to her knees,gasping for air,taking in big mouthfuls.

"Stupid girl!"Her father snarled angrily. "You could of been killed!"

"I wanted to..try…"she wheezed

And then she was in a hug,taken by surprise.

"You never do a spell that you've never tried before without me or Frigga being there"He lectured "You know that"

"Sorry…"She said

"We were going to go through some tonight when I got back but"He gave a small laugh "We better go through some now"

Sigyn came in.

"What's going on here"She demanded

"Just something stupid that Hel shouldn't of done don't worry about it"Loki said with a dismissive shrug.

"Ok then.."Sigyn said and then left.

Her father smiled at Sigyns back and then closed the door.

He turned to Hel grinning slightly.

"Lets get started shall we?"He said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

**Reviews...I'd really like to know what you think and I am getting stuck with this so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear if you have any questions or things to improve please tell me because I'd be happy to oblige. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

She was exhausted,sweat ran down her led on the floor,smiling up at her father.

"Thats enough for today I think"He said,looking only a little tired.

She regained strength and then froze,stiffened.

"Hel?"Loki asked

She felt something,disappear,something fell from her bent down,picked it up and looked at screamed._It was skin!Her skin!_

"Whats the matter?"Loki asked and then saw what was in her hand, "Oh darling I'm so sorry"

The girl looked at him pleadingly, tears filling her eyes

"you can fix it though can't you daddy?You can use your magic and fix it"

The look on his face was enough to make the tears fall.

"Please daddy...try"She begged

But the thing was he couldn't.

"I can't Hel,as much as I love you I can't"

She ran from the house.

"Hel come back!" he called,chasing her.

She didn't stop,she was heading for the boosted his speed catching up reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!"She screamed,trying to pick off the hands that held her

"You know that I'm not going too"

And the he had to otherwise she would of burnt his ran,headed this time to the the time Loki had gotten back to the house,Hel had gone to her room and locked the door.

"What was all that about?"Sigyn asked

"Its started"

"Oh no" Sigyn said,tears in her eyes

"She will be fine" He said "I'm going to my study"

Sigyn watched him leave watched him shut the study door and lock sighed and went into the kitchen.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter I'm really stuck...Any suggestions love to hear them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sigyn was caught in the sure who to go Hel was crying his study Loki was muttering to himself and there was a faint sound of felt sorry for couldn't go up there now though.

Now Sigyn was had been almost a week and Hel still hadn't come out of her she and Loki had tried to get her to come out,but it wouldn't girl was young but she was had locked the had unlocked the door with his magic but there was a further had shoved something heavy against the door.

Loki was up there for the millionth time to get her to come out.

He came down empty handed again.

Hel wasn't in the mood for 'd kept the curtains closed,locked the door,barricaded it with her closest and looked at herself in the was peeling like an it hurt other times it didn' still it was happening and she didn't know why.

"Hel come out,you can't stay in there!"

Her father was trying to lure her out again.

"No!Go away!"

"But you haven't eaten anything!You can't starve yourself darling its not right"

She opened her mouth,ready to say something spiteful but let out a loud tears fell down her face,flowing heavily,

"How can I?!"She sobbed "When I'm like this"

"Well look at Fenrir,Jormungand and Slepnir they look different to everyone else as well but they don't care"

More tears fell down her face.

"But it's different,they're not rotting away"

Footsteps left the 'd given curled up on her bed and cried.

**Sorry the chapters short...I will make them longer promise I just find it hard :/**


End file.
